Dora the Explorer (Robot Chicken)
Dora the Explorer is the anti-hero in the hit claymation comedy show Robot Chicken, but also an antagonist, because she does bad things. Biography In "Dora The Disaster", Dora climbs a mountain to discover her dark personality. There was a blizzard and Dora tells the viewers "My name is Dora the Explorer, and I fear this mountain will be my grave". Her usual enemy, Swiper is at the same location, but dies at the ending. Dora makes another appearance in "Dora the X-Plorer". It's Dora's Quinceanera, which means she has turned 15 years old. She is seen texting one of her friends on the phone, but gets interuppted by her mother calling her. It turns out that Dora has to do some shopping for the party, she looks at the list and crumples it up, because she did not like what was on it. She decides to get high beer instead. She turns to the viewers and asks which beer has the highest alcohol by volume. The arrow points to the right one, and Dora says "Good choice!" Backpack tells Dora she's not old enough to purchase any beer. Dora shuts him up by putting a bottle of beer in his mouth so she can get away of drinking alcohol. She runs out of the shop with the beer and the cashier shouts "Hey! Stop that kid!" Dora is outside standing in the road and asks the viewers where her map was and it was in Backpack. Dora takes Map out and asks him to find her friend, Marcus. He says he's not sure, but Dora threatens to rip him. Finally, Map says Marcus is at the park on 12 underneath the Jungle Gym. Dora crumples Map up and cheers. At the party, a drunk Dora asks if she should make-out with either Paulo or Maria. The arrow points to Maria and they make-out. Everyone is shocked, but some men happily take pictures with cameras. Swiper shows up and he wants to make-out with a woman. He goes around looking underneath women's dresses as he calls himself "The Virginity Swiper". Dora says "Swiper No Swiping" three times. An overweight girl says "You're too late". Then, Swiper and the overweight girl make-out in the maintenance closet. Mrs. Marquez says she wishes that Boots was there to see Dora growing-up into such a fine woman. Mr. Marquez states that monkeys are cute when they're small, but Boots grew up too. An old lady is seen on a security camera greeting a grown-up Boots. He viciously attacks her. A few cops show up and one of them shoots Boots. At the party, people are panicking and a boy says that Dora is on the rooftop. Dora (still drunk) asks the viewers if she can fly, but complains that she could never hear them. She jumps off the roof and lands onto the floor next to the pool, leaving a puddle of blood. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Kids Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Torturer Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Suicidal Category:Addicts Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female